


Killjoys never die

by Standingonmycrocks



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Standingonmycrocks/pseuds/Standingonmycrocks
Summary: The killjoys never died and Missile kid has found out where BL/ind had hidden them.Oh, and Poison and Ghoul being boyfriends.





	Killjoys never die

A loud creak echoed through the dark hall before the heavy metal door ,that the sound had come from , fell from its hinges and clattered against the ground. Missile kid cringed at the loud noise, shaking her head and ignoring it, shining her flashlight around the hallway. “You sure it’s here?” The voice of Vaya made her shiver and the girl quickly turned to her friend. “Definitely- it has to be here-... mom said so” she mumbled, turning back to the hall and starting to walk. “Ugh, even their prison ward is so ridiculously clean” Vamos remarked, holding their Ray gun out in front of them, glancing around and taking in the big white doors that lined the hall. Black numbers had been painted on and the only thing giving them some sort of insight of who was inside those rooms were the tiny windows. Most cell’s seemed to be empty yet a few held prisoners, they would free them later, right now their priorities had been set on saving a few specific detainees. “Eight, nine, ten...” Missile kid counted the numbers as she peeked into every cell, getting frustrated when she couldn’t find who she was looking for. “Thirteen, four-“ she stopped. The girl frowned and looked back into cell number thirteen. A male seemed to be sleeping in there, his back was turned to them as he peacefully laid curled up in a corner. He was dressed in white pyjama like garments and a shiny white ankle monitor caught the light of her torch. Missile kid noticed his dark brown hair, cut short, her hand clenched around her ray gun. “It’s him” she mumbled, the words seemed to leave her lips quite difficulty. “Are you sure? He looks like a normal guy-“  
“It’s him”  
Vamos raised a brow when she cut them off, yet they just sighed and shook their head. They gestured towards Vaya and both killjoys unlocked and opened the door. Missile kid took a step forward, pointing her flashlight at the broken male, afraid for a second that he might be dead. Relief washed over her however when the prisoner stirred in his sleep and gave a soft groan. She watched him tense up once he noticed that someone was in his cell and her heart broke when she saw him shiver. “Please- I- I haven’t done anything wrong- , we didn’t make the power go out, it wasn’t us, don’t hurt me again, please I’ll-“ he didn’t even dare look at them, he just trembled there, curling up more and a faint sob being audible in his voice. The girl couldn’t take this anymore. Missile kid took a few steps forward, recoiling when the Male let out a small ‘no!’.  
“Poison it’s me” she whispered, the words almost getting stuck in her throat while she tried to pronounce them. This whole sight just made her want to curl up and cry. What had they done to him, what had they done to Poison.  
Her words seemed to make him relax a bit. Slowly yet surely Poison turned towards them, paranoid but alive. He stopped when he saw them, frowning when he saw Vaya and Vamos and a few other new gen killjoys, eyes widening when he saw Missile. “Motor baby” he mumbled, the words sounding more like a question than a surprised statement. Missile couldn’t help her tears, they just appeared and before she knew it she was running up to him, dropping the flashlight as she pulled the former Killjoy leader into a tight hug. He followed her lead, holding her tight, not wanting to let go.  
He was alive. 

It didn’t take long for the group to find the others. Jet star had been in cell seventeen, Ghoul in twenty one and Kobra had been in twenty four. All three seemed to be fine aside from Kobra who seemed to have a light limp. In about an hour the whole squad had resurfaced, shading themselves from the blinding light of the sun before making their way over to the cars. After Destroya had rampaged the city and Missile kid had defeated the rest of the oppressive industry, the killjoys had taken the Scarecrow cars and had made them their own. Helping the surviving citizens of Battery city definitely was a tricky job if you could only move on a walking speed. Missile, Kobra, Poison, Ghoul, Jet And Vaya took the van and of course the blue haired killjoy was expected to drive. Vamos, vinyl and the other new gen. killjoys who had joined the rescue patrol remained in the city to free the other prisoners. 

It didn’t take long for them to leave the city, driving towards ‘the nest’ where the original killjoys could rest and process everything. The drive was long, so of course a conversation was bound to happen, especially after what had happened. Missile kid sat in between Kobra and Jet while Ghoul and Poison had taken the seats opposite from them. She noticed that the two seemed awfully close but didn’t say much about it. “So who’s alive?” Poison asked, raising a brow at the girl. Missile sighed and bit her lip, shrugging her shoulders as she leaned back. “From the old squad? Almost no one...”  
“Cherri Cola?”  
“Dead”  
“...Dr.D?”  
Missile swallowed and shook her head  
“Dead”  
Poison brought out a shaky sigh and buried his head into his hands. Ghoul frowned and gently ran his hand over his friends shoulder’s, trying to comfort him in some way. “What about Korse?” He asked, running a hand through his black hair while poison cuddled up to him, blankly staring at one of the van’s walls. Missile shrugged her shoulders, lightly swinging her legs as she thought about it. “I’m not sure- apparently he rebelled against The director and confronted her... I thought he had killed her but forensic research says that she shot herself with his ray gun” the words felt emotionless, cold and empty as she spoke of two human’s that she had despised her whole life. Now one was dead and the other was no longer a Scarecrow, surreal. “Fuhk, it’s over, BL/ind is gone” Jet whispered, making Missile look up at him. He looked tired, his long curl brown hair had been cut short and his facial hair cleanly shaven. He too had been dressed in the same plain white pyjamas as Poison and the others. Honestly they all looked tired. It was quite logical really, being locked up for around eight years sure fuhked you up. Kobra worried her, the male hadn’t said a word during their whole encounter. K.K had always been a silent guy but this was ridiculous. Jet sighed and glanced at Kobra, noticing Missile’s confusion. “He hasn’t spoken to us in a while too. They broke his legs a year ago and it never fully healed, hence the limp” jet explained, pursing his lips at the mere thought of it all. Kobra just turned away, crossing his arms even tighter and closing his eyes. “They’ve hurt us all, some more than others-“ he continued, stopping when he saw Poison shiver. Missile could taste bile in the back of her throat, grinding her teeth onto each other. “I punched a guard once so he cut my arm and rubbed salt into the wound” Ghoul offhandedly mentioned, his fingers playing with Poison’s short hair. “I punched him again” the male added with a light smirk. “Yeah, and who almost lost an arm due to that?” Jet huffed, shaking his head at the fearless killjoy. “Hey, I’ve still got ‘em both don’t I? Some risks are worth taking” Ghoul chuckled. The sudden mood change even got poison to smile and despite it being unclear, Missile was sure that Kobra had cracked a smirk as well.  
They were back, the old group was back. 

((Hey Hey! No worries, I’ll be updating this so it’s not a one shot. Ghoul and Poison’s relationship will be explored a bit later on. Make sure to turn on notifs and leave some feedback! :D thanks y’all for reading


End file.
